Change of Emotions
by Kikyou Tohru
Summary: The Rating will take on in the next further chapters.! TOHRU and AKITO RELATED! :)


Title: Change of Emotions  
  
Chapter 1: Honda's Injury.  
  
This Takes place after the last episode. Hope you enjoy it this is my very first fan fic. To Tell you  
this is a Tohru/Akito moment/   
  
Damn!! I still lost to the mouse!!, Kyou shouted.  
That's because your weak!!, Yuki acting like a Smart Mouth.  
Dinner is served, Now let's all sit down peacefully.  
Tohru-kun ahhh it smells so delicious, Shigure said In Sarcastic.  
Arigato. I tried to cook something new hope it taste good.  
It tastes, (Kyou didn't Complete)  
It tastes good...Honda Tohru., Yuki said  
Arigato. It good to be back, Demo my head still pains me., Tohru said.  
From Akito pulled you hair Tohru Kun?  
Huh Akito pulled her hair, Kyou said in confusion.   
We well don't worry about I'm going to alright.   
I wounder why Akito let go of Tohru he is not somebody to do that?,Shigure applied,  
Maybe her words have gotten through Akito,  
You got a point there Yuki maybe her words did do some damage.  
Damage I got to apologize !! Tohru Screamed,  
Tohru site down that damn Akito will never be damage.  
Honda just make sure you don't be near him again, I was worried.  
I'm very sorry for worrying you then, Is everyone down.  
(Tohru Takes the dishes)  
Do you need help?..Yuki said happily.  
It's ok It's just dishes, Tohru said smiling.  
Ahh I'm done with the dishes, she said to herself she went upstairs and put on her pajamas and went to sleep.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------zZz------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ohayo, you better eat your breakfast quick you woke up late, Tohru said smiling  
Hai, Yuki said very rusty,  
Oy, where is the that Shigure,  
The mad rambling editor Took him away., Tohru said having a finger at her chin.  
(Everyone sits at the table then eats then heads out of the door)  
Oy! Tohru Kun, called Uo-chan, forgive me for not comforting you last time.  
It's ok really, smiling.  
Did you finish what had to be done Tohru-kun.  
Hai, it was really hard for me thought.  
(Bell Rings)  
Oh! We better get to class!, Tohru said furiously.  
(The Three ran to their home room)   
Now students since Vacation is 2 days from now. I"m letting you enjoy by leaving today (every1 shouts yay!) its ealier but When you  
come back to the school after vacation I expect a essay about your vacation.  
(BELL RINGS ..Dismissal)  
(Yuki waks to Tohru)  
Shall we go?, Yuki said.  
Hai, BYE!   
(Waves hand at Uo and Sa chan and walks away with Yuki, Kyo, Momiji and Haru)  
OWWWW! Tohyu screamed.!!!  
(Tohyu falls and Lucky every was able to catch her Hart her back, Yuki right hand, Kyo left and  
Momiji extra support,)  
It hurts It hurts, Cried Tohru,  
What hurts Tohru, Momiji said nervously.  
My ankle and my foot it hurts....!!!!  
LOOK blood!! Yuki said! Call Hatori!!  
(Momiji runs to the nearest phone calls him)  
He'll be here!! There he is that was fast.  
I was 2 blocks away. Hatori said,  
Bring Tohru into my car. I'm Sorry I could only bring 2 people. How about Yuki and Momiji.  
(The 2 follow Hatori into the car and they carry Tohru into Hatori's office)  
Well she twisted her ankle and she stepped on nail, Hatori said.  
Momiji said" is that really bad".  
Her leg will take about a 1 week and the nail might be infected, I prefer she sleeps her for a  
week so she can heal right.  
NO!! What about Akito?,,Yuki shouted I will not let TOHRU stay here!.  
Momiji will watch Tohru, Momiji promises.  
Arigato Momiji your sweet.  
You welcome Tohru!  
OWW!   
I'm just taking the nail off and injecting it I will be painful just hold on., said Hatori.  
Here you can grab my hand said Yuki.  
(Tohru grabbed Yuki's hand and Hatori started injecting)  
OWW!,Yuki shouted   
Yuki what's Wrong,   
Your giving her a painful shot I can feel it she is squashing hand so tight!!!!!   
Everything is over now.  
(Tohru and Yuki let go hands)  
So Yuki you should go now she'll be fine.  
Yup leave it to me Momiji!  
(Yuki Leaves)  
---------------------------------------------zZz One week pasts-----------------------------------------------  
  
You feel better Tohru? Hatori said worryingly.  
Hai, I'm much better. She responded.  
(She laid back down and saw Akito)(Hatori left alreday)(Akito enters)  
Do you feel much better? Tohru.. I haven't givin up you'll regret it.  
Hai I'm much better. Akito I know this isn't yourself and you can be that mean.  
You call me mean how rude!!  
(Akito Leaves)  
I will stay here for a month and care for Akito!, She says in her mine.  
HATORI, I want you bring Shigure, Kyou, Yuki here.  
So your better to leave.  
I'm better enough I have another thing in mind..  
----------------------------------------------A/V---------------------------------------------------------------  
I didn't know making fan fics are hard. this is my first ever!  
I want reviews. I'll make the next chapter in 2-3 days :) 


End file.
